Affaire de sensibilité
by Albane
Summary: Défi n 70 du Poney Fringant, l'hygiène chez les Elfes. Elu Thingol fait face à un problème lors des noces de sa fille


La première fois qu' Elu Thingol la remarqua, c'était au banquet des fiançailles. Il pensa tout d'abord que c'était dans la pièce ou sur la table. Il fit un signe discret à son majordome, qui vint se placer derrière lui.

\- Ne sentez-vous pas cette odeur ?  
\- Si, votre altesse  
\- Trouvez d'où cela provient et débarrassez-vous-en. Je ne veux pas que cela importune nos convives !

Le majordome s'inclina et repartit. Mais Elu Thingol dût le rappeler une heure plus tard.

\- Avez-vous trouvé ? J'ai l'impression que c'est pire !  
\- Non, votre altesse.  
\- Quelle malédiction ! Ajoutez des fleurs et faites bruler de l' encens, ouvrez les fenêtres pour faire un courant d'air. Vous chercherez plus tard.

Le Roi constata avec soulagement que l'odeur nauséabonde n'avait pas atteint toutes les parties du palais car elle disparut quand il regagna ses appartements. Le lendemain, il n'y avait plus rien.

Malheureusement, l'odeur revint au banquet de veille de noce. Elu Thingol pensa qu'il y avait un problème avec l'évacuation des odeurs de cuisine. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Le lendemain, ce fut une véritable infection. Elu Thingol et Melian voyaient leurs invités grimacer et chuchoter entre eux. Quelle catastrophe. Tout le monde ne retiendrait que cela des noces de Luthien. Quelle humiliation. Fort heureusement, les invités de Beren, les invités humains ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte. Par chance, ils semblaient manquer de sensibilités et particulièrement d'odorat.

Elu Thingol eut du mal à prononcer les phrases du rituel qui devaient unir sa fille et Beren. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans la tanière d'un ours dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Certaines dames de la cour se tenaient un mouchoir devant le nez. Melian, digne, restait silencieuse. Luthien, sur son petit nuage de jeune mariée, ne donnait aucun signe de sentir quoi que ce soit.

Tandis que défilaient les invités pour présenter leurs félicitations aux mariés et au couple régnant, Elu Thingol avait l'esprit ailleurs. S'il avait dû décrire ce qu'il sentait, il aurait distingué deux odeurs distinctes.

Il y avait comme l'odeur douceâtre et écœurante d'un charnier. Ce pouvait-il que quelque chose pourrisse aux alentours du château, quelque part dans un buisson, un ours ou un cerf. Ou plusieurs, même, pour dégager une telle odeur.

Par moment se rajoutait une odeur de musc aussi, plus piquante et agressive, mais plus évanescente. La salpêtre attaquait-elle les murs ? Les couloirs et les pièces n'étaient-ils pas assez bien aérés ?

Cela passa un peu les jours qui suivirent. Mais un fond d'odeur persistait. Melian ordonna de doubler les doses d'encens, de fleurs, de bougies parfumées et d'ouvrir dès que le temps le permettait. Elu Thingol voyait avec inquiétude approcher l'automne et l'hiver, pendant lesquels l'aération ne pourrait pas être maximale.

Au palais, on commençait à parler ouvertement de l'odeur nauséabonde qui flottait dans l'air. Les dames se faisaient suivre partout par leurs dames de compagnie qui agitaient de grands éventails de plumes.

Un soir, Luthien lui donna un indice. Elle le coinça dans un coin de couloir et lui murmura.

\- Père, pardonnez-lui, il n'y peut rien.

Cette supplique plongea Elu Thingol dans la perplexité. De quoi donc parlait sa fille. De Beren ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

La révélation se fit lors d'une partie de pêche où Elu Thingol invita Beren dans sa barque, dans un souci de se rapprocher de son gendre. Jamais le Roi et l'Homme ne s'étaient tenus aussi proche l'un de l'autre.

Indiscutablement, c'était de lui qu'émanait cette odeur infecte. L'odeur de charnier de sa bouche. L'odeur de musc de ses aisselles. Beren, et plus généralement les Hommes, puaient. Et la grande sensibilité des elfes ne faisaient qu'empirer la chose.

Elu Thingol vacilla et faillit tomber à l'eau. Cela lui piquait presque les yeux. Voilà pourquoi cette odeur flottait dans l'air depuis les fiançailles. Pourquoi elle avait été si forte au moment du mariage, quand tous les frères d'armes de Beren avaient été invités.

Il faudrait faire quelque chose pour lutter contre cela. Il faudrait faire de Beren un elfe.

Il faudrait lui dire avec tact de se baigner, de se savonner, de se parfumer, le corps et la bouche. Elu Thingol voulait bien faire des efforts de rapprochement entre les Elfes et les Humains, mais il ne pouvait pas imposer cela à son entourage et à sa cour.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par une quinte de toux qui lui projeta dans le visage, par saccades, l'haleine chargée de son gendre.

\- Je prie votre altesse de me pardonner, reprit Beren une fois calmé, mais autant l'avouer sincèrement puisque nous sommes entre nous, je supporte difficilement les fortes odeurs de parfums dont vous autres elfes semblez si friands. Mon nez d'humain n'est pas fait pour des effluves aussi concentrées. J'ai parfois l'impression de suffoquer dans votre palais.


End file.
